Interpolations In Reason
by Lemon Zinger
Summary: Lyrics-based drabbles surrounding the infamous duo! Originally a challenge from Azolean that I've done twice over.
1. Lone Ranger

_I used to walk around_  
_and be the Lone Ranger_  
_Never needed love from a stranger_  
_Always walked away from_  
_the danger of losing a friend_

* * *

Sherlock felt himself getting shoved again as he was roughly pushed around by the group of boys. They had made it their life goal to torment him. His skinny twelve-year old frame was already sore from their pinching and grabbing. He tried to fight back, but he was helplessly outnumbered in the center of the vicious ring of students.

Then, suddenly, the one holding him let go and Holmes saw him being pulled back away from the circle and crashing to the ground. The fight broke up as the newcomer glared at the bully he'd brought down.

"Back off." He growled menacingly. "All of you." He fixed two dark eyes on the rest of the boys and they took the warning and ran.

Relaxing a bit, Sherlock looked at his rescuer in a bit of surprise.

"Hello there." To his surprise the boy was offering him a hand and seemed suddenly very friendly. Sherlock didn't react at first, but then out of courtesy he took the hand and shook it.

"Well, I guess this makes us friends." The boy said.

Sherlock clenched his teeth. "I don't have friends." He answered, pulling his hand away and turning to leave.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to leave.

* * *

_Then I stumbled into you and my senses_  
_I needed you to melt my defenses_  
_You're the sum of all_  
_I've been missing For so long,_  
_Let me say to you_

* * *

Sherlock was dashing off to the scene of a crime. His fingertips felt alive with electricity and his whole being was radiating with excitement. He suddenly realized that he was going to need someone that would work with him, since the members of Scotland Yard could be a bit difficult.  
Then he remembered his new flat mate. The army doctor had the medical knowledge necessary to assist him and his time in the army had probably steeled his nerves against anything.

He returned to the door and looked over at him.

"You're a doctor." He stated the obvious. "In fact, you're an army doctor."

John gave him a look. "Yes."

"Any good?"

"Very good." He wasn't endowed with false modesty then, Sherlock realized with satisfaction.

"Seen a lot of injuries then. Violent deaths."

"Well… yes." John answered.

"A bit of trouble too, I'll bet." Sherlock pressed.

"Of course. Yes. Enough for a lifetime, far too much." John said. Sherlock didn't buy it.

"Want to see some more?" He asked.

"Oh God yes!" John said, rushing after Holmes as they rapidly left.

So far, his new fellow lodger was proving to be full of surprises.

* * *

_I don't ever want to be alone again_  
_Now that I have found a love that never ends_  
_Everything You are is all I hope to be_  
_You're the best that's happened to me_  
_You know, that I'll go Anywhere_  
_You take my hand_

* * *

Sherlock came to sit beside John, a little concerned. He had clearly hurt his friend in the process of solving this case. He hadn't meant to. It was never his intention to, but it so frequently seemed to be the result.

"John?" He spoke the name as an inquiry to test the waters between them. Sometimes the bridge wasn't easy to find, but he had decided awhile back that he would swim the gap if he had to.

"You could've told me." John said. "You should've told me where you were going." He growled.

If Sherlock ever doubted that John enjoyed the adventures, he wouldn't anymore. The case had nearly been the death of him if not for the doctor's timely and unexpected interruption.

"I never meant for things to turn out like that." Sherlock answered.

"You never do. You never meant for any of this, but it's happened. Time you own up to the fact that you have a sidekick. And you better promise him right now that you aren't going to do that again." John said.

Sherlock knew he could never keep the promise, and maybe John knew it too, but he still made a fair attempt at keeping his word.

* * *

_I don't ever want to be alone again_  
_You never ever meant for my to fly solo_  
_A renegade that's headed for who knows_  
_Never knew it'd leave me so hollow_  
_Until you filled me in_

* * *

Sherlock sat wrapped in his sheet as he sat on the expensive couch, his face in a defiant pout. John entered and sat next to him, giving him a funny look. They usually managed to get into bizarre situations, but sitting naked wrapped in a bed sheet in Buckingham Palace was possibly one of the strangest.

"Here to see the Queen?" John asked.

Sherlock didn't have an answer at first, but then he glanced over at the hallway as his brother appeared.

"Apparently yes." He said.

John burst into laughter and Mycroft scowled at them. Sherlock had easily deduced he was jealous of Sherlock's new friend. Mycroft was equally challenged in that department, even if he was well-liked.

"Just once, can you two behave like grown-ups?"

"We solve crimes, I blog about it, and he forgets his pants so I wouldn't hold on to too much hope." John fired back.

Sherlock laughed, delighted in the company of this strange army doctor that seemed to complete his life when he hadn't even noticed he'd been missing anything.

* * *

_Then I broke down the preconceived notion_  
_That letting go would by my demotion_  
_You're the muse of all my devotion_  
_All the time,_  
_Now that I, Have seen the light_  
_Let me say to you_

* * *

Sherlock paced rapidly, his thoughts trying to coalesce into some kind of logical point. He looked over at John and recalled their previous argument. John was always so concerned with the trivial things like the solar system…

Sherlock gasped and whipped out his phone, beginning to type furiously as he searched for his answer. He knew what he was looking for now, but he had to be certain…

The countdown was beginning to get on his nerves and everyone around him grew edgy. Finally knowing he could wait no longer he burst out his answer and then specified.

He looked back at John, and saw the smirk on his face. He would never live down the fact that the solar system had indeed been useful.  
Even if only once.

* * *

_It took me falling to the ground_  
_To understand I could be found_  
_I came to you in broken condition_  
_I didn't even need an audition_  
_You're the sum of all_  
_I've been missing For so long_  
_Nate Sallie "Lone Ranger"_

* * *

Sherlock slowly leaned over, letting his weight teeter on the edge of the building before giving in to the free-fall. He couldn't believe it when John screamed. Something in that voice made him realized that he was important to John. That he mattered.

That somehow, through all the craziness that had made every other person in his life run in the other direction, it had kept John firmly planted at his side.

Until now.

* * *

A/N: This is a companion to Interjections In Silence (the original Sherlock Holmes lyrics fic). This start just seems to be an overview of the first two seasons. Hopefully I'll get better with time.


	2. Love the Way You Lie

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_  
_And you take that to new extremes_  
_But you'll always be my hero_  
_Even though you've lost your mind_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_  
_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_  
_Til the walls are going up_  
_In smoke with all our memories_  
_Skylar Gray "Love the Way You Lie"_

* * *

John watched as his friend ran off. It was clear Sherlock had some insane idea, but he hadn't wanted John along. Instead, he had left with haste and determination sparkling in his calculating eyes.

Two days later as they were filling in the grave, John could never know if he'd regret it. If he'd ever regret putting up with all the crazy schemes, verbal abuse, and ridicule he'd gotten as a result of his friendship with Sherlock Holmes.

But try as he might, he couldn't stop the tears.


End file.
